1. Technical Field
This application relates to lighting and, in particular, to control of lighting.
2. Related Art
Conventional approaches for managing lighting systems involve significant involvement of installers or operators. Installers and operators set desired light levels for all of the individual light fixtures or for each group of light fixtures. The settings may be initiated by an installer and updated by an operator through system-specific modes, functions, parameters, and schedules. To be effective, skilled installers and trained operators that have a good understanding of the system—especially the low-level parameters and procedures that control the system—prepare the settings. Due to the complexity of the systems, the systems often achieve mediocre or even poor results with respect to worker productivity, energy efficiency, and overall satisfaction.